


Marry me baby

by nneazzz



Series: Dancing in the dark [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, Princess Vivian - Freeform, balcony, friends - Freeform, proposal, yellow curtains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: Even proposes to Isak like he said he would in 3/08.





	1. Even

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fandom has way too few proposal fics, and I didn’t find one where it actually happens like this, so here I am fixing that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

Even had never been this nervous. Ever.

  
Of course, he had planned it all for so long and had made sure everything was just perfect that there was no way something would go wrong.

 

Unless Jonas decided not to come, being too annoyed at Even calling him at least five times yesterday to make sure he knew exactly what he was supposed to do. Jonas’ job wasn’t hard, he just had to drive a car to a certain place.

 

.

 

Even had looked for the perfect place for his proposal for weeks. He had called several locations, asking them disturbingly specific questions about their balconies and if he would be able to climb up to one.

 

  
Finally, he had found just the right place, and that’s when he told his own and Isak’s parents, Jonas and Mahdi. He didn’t dare to tell Magnus, scared he would accidentally tell Isak.

 

  
His parents had almost exploded when they had heard the news. That day involved a lot of hugs to say at least. Isak had of course noticed how they were just glowing every time they saw Isak, but Even always brushed him off when he asked about it.

 

  
Isak’s mom was very happy about the news too, hugging Even tightly and wishing them both luck. Even could see in her eyes that she totally approved them, and couldn’t be more proud of her.

 

 

Isak’s dad wasn’t nearly as enthusiastic, and they had all agreed he wouldn’t be there for the big moment. He and Isak didn’t exactly have an easy relationship, and he dodged want to ruin his sons happy day.

 

  
Of course Even also had to tell Eskild. He had basically been Isak’s father for a few years, taking care of the confused boy when his real parents couldn’t.

 

  
Noora and Linn were in the apartment when he told Eskild, and his uncontrollable jumping and screaming led Even to tell them as well. Eskild of course gave them his blessing, cried because he is so extra, and offered help.

 

  
Mahdi had congratulated Even, and Jonas hugged him tighter than ever. He had instantly agreed to Even’s plan, promising to help Even perfect everything and be his driver.

 

.

 

Isak was going to say yes. Right? Right?

 

  
Even was now waiting for Jonas to arrive. He was wearing a really nice suit and a tie, he wasn’t going to do this in a hoodie and sneakers. Of course he had to work extra time to afford all this, but it was worth it.

 

  
He was a little sad he hadn’t been able to get a limo Tesla, but he did have a white limousine with a skylight so he could stand and arrive with style

 

  
His palms were sweaty, and the thoughts of all of their friends waiting outside of the hotel room Isak was in right this second, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.  
Even had told him he was going to the store and buy them some food to eat. He’d told Isak to just go to their room and relax. Isak had given him a funny look but he did it anyway. Even was hoping he didn’t find the camera he had put there before.

 

  
His thoughts were interrupted by Jonas coming to pick him up.

 

  
“You okay bro? You look a little pale,” Jonas asked him as he stepped inside.

 

  
“Just really fucking nervous,” he answered with a small laugh.

 

  
“He’s gonna say yes if that’s what you’re worried about. We all know he will.”

 

  
“Could we save the talking until after this thing? I’m losing my mind if I don’t get there soon.”

 

 

Jonas didn’t answer, but Even saw a small smile form on his lips from the mirror.

 

 

The ride wasn’t too long, three minutes tops, but Even’s heart stopped when Jonas pulled over just around the corner to their hotel and the balcony Isak would be soon standing on.

 

  
“Got the ring?” He asked, nodding as Even tapped the pocket where the small box was laying.

 

  
“Memorized your speech?”

 

  
“Yep,” Even said, hoping he was telling the truth. He didn’t want to ruin this by forgetting half of his speech.

 

  
“Then go get him,” Jonas said, starting the car again and driving the small distance to the hotel’s yard. He was pressing the horn as fast as he could, probably catching the attention of everyone within a five mile radius. But the plan was to only get the attention from one person.

 

 

 


	2. Isak

  
Even had been acting weird all day, but this was definitely not normal. Isak was left standing in the middle of the hotel room looking around like a fool.

 

  
He didn’t want to bother his head too much though, Even could act very unusually without it meaning anything special. That’s what Even was like, and Isak loved it.

 

  
Isak flopped down on the soft bed, turning on the tv and settling down to watch ‘Keeping Up With The Kardashians’. His only other options were a black and white film and commercial tv. And that’s how he ended up watching a show he would never watch if he gad better options.

 

  
About fifteen minute had passed since Even left, saying he would go buy them food. He insisted that Isak shouldn’t come, which had been kinda odd but he didn’t mind.

 

  
The room they were staying in had yellow curtains, and Isak had the feeling Even, being as Extra™ he was, just couldn’t resist booking it.

 

  
Isak couldn’t bare watching television anymore, so he turned it off and rolled out of the bed at the same time he heard loud noises coming from outside. He opened the glass doors to the balcony and stepped outside and into the cold air.

 

  
He saw a white car coming closer, and there was Even with a bouquet of flowers, wearing a suit, looking like some greek god.

 

  
The car stopped right below the balcony Isak was now standing on, leaning over the edge to see down, and Even yelled up at him.

 

  
“Princess Vivian!” He said with the brightest smile Isak had ever witnessed, and Isak’s hart stopped before it started beating so fast and loud it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

 

  
Isak’s right hand had found its way to his face, covering his mouth. There were tears of happiness forming in his eyes as he saw Even and Jonas stepping out if the car, Jonas quickly disappearing into the building. Not that Isak gave a shit about him right now.

 

  
His full attention was on his boyfriend, who was climbing up the ladder next to the balcony with the roses in one hand. Isak had to lean on the wall to stop himself from falling over.

 

  
Soon, Even is standing there in front of Isak, running his long fingers through his hair and handing Isak the flowers before speaking up nervously.

 

  
“Isak Valtersen, man of my life, I remember the first time I saw you. That was the moment I understood what it felt like to fall in love at first sight.”

 

  
Isak wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, so he ran his hands over the roses as he looked up at Even whose hands were shaking a bit. He wanted to just say yes and kiss the life out of Even, but knew it was important to him so he kept quiet.

 

  
“I remember when I first talked to you. I was planning on doing something better than taking all of the paper towels to get your attention, but I can’t tell you how happy I am that something so random worked.”

 

  
Tears were now forming in Even’s eyes as well, both boys now holding them back.

 

  
“I remember the first time I kissed you. My heart was beating even more than it is right now. I knew it was a risk, but that risk was worth of taking. Of course that little girl kinda ruined our moment, but it’s still in my top five happiest days ever.”

 

  
“I remember the time I thought I had lost you. That night I went to the first place we met, and that night I realized you weren’t letting me go, that you loved me too. That night, I truly knew it was going to last forever. You saved me, and I saved you. And do you know what happens after I rescue you?”

 

  
There was a lump in Isak’s throat he needed to swallow, this whole thing being so overwhelming he was surprised he got any words out of his mouth.

 

 

“I rescue you right back,” he whispered, still remembering Even’s words from the night at the hotel. Isak didn’t think Even would actually go through with that plan, but it was Even after all. The master of being Extra™.

 

  
And just like that Even was down on one knee, a small red box in his hand, looking up at Isak. He took his left hand in his own, and Isak’s right one lifted up to cover his mouth again.

 

  
“Isak Valtersen, I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life, and spend every moment of every day trying to show that to you. I promise to cherish you until the end of my existence, because you are the reason I exist.”

 

Even took a long breath, keeping his eye contact with Isak, and soon continued,

 

“Isak, you are the man of my life, and there is nobody else I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don’t want a future without you. So, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?”

 

  
Even opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, and Isak was positive this was the most powerful thing he had ever felt.

 

  
“Yes, of course I will! Yes, yes yes yes!” Isak kept saying until Even had slipped the ring to his finger and another one into his own and finally came up to kiss him.

 

  
That kiss was so full of love neither one of them wanted to ever let go. In that moment , there was nobody else in that universe, only the two of them and their bodied tangled together, tears mixing as their cheeks rubbed against each other.

 

  
Even pulled back after five minutes to look at Isak. His fiancée. He looked more beautiful than ever, and he had hope in his eyes. He kissed away the tears of pure joy and grabbed Isak’s hand, leading him inside.

 

  
“I’m going to let our friends in, if that’s okay?” Even said.

 

  
“Our friends are here too?” Isak asked, surprised.

 

  
“Yes, and my parents and your mom as well,” he smiled as he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Magnus almost fell to the floor at that, he had clearly been listening through the door.

 

  
“He said yes!” Even announced to everyone like it was some sort of news. Only an idiot would say no to Even.

 

  
People cheered as they walked in, congratulating them both. Isak saw all of their friends come in, and lastly, his own mother. She walked straight to him, hugging him tight.

 

  
“I’m so proud of you, son. I love you,” she whispered into his ear.

 

  
“I love you too, mom,” Isak whispered back.

 

  
She let go of him, and i stead took his hand to hers.

 

  
“Oh, your ring is so beautiful, Isak! Even has a good taste.”

 

  
Isak realized he hadn’t really seen it properly, being too consumed by Even’s eyes.

 

  
It was a silver one, a thick band with a very small line of tiny diamonds going around it in the middle. It must have been expensive as hell, and it would be discussed later, but it was perfect.

 

  
The rest of the night was a blur, everyone congratulating Isak and hugging him all the time. At some point, Eskild started to hush everyone out, saying they were probably giving the boys blue balls for waiting so long. Isak blushed at that, but was silently thankful. He couldn’t wait to be alone with his fiancé.

 

  
When the door finally closed and they were alone, Isak immediately kissed Even. He pulled him close, other hand running through his hair and the other wandering somewhere underneath his shirt.

 

  
“I love you,” was said by both of them every time their lips parted.

 

  
“I’ve heard engaged sex is a lot better than dating se,” Even said as he pulled Isak’s shirt off.

 

  
“I guess there’s only one way to find out if that’s true,” Isak winked as he climbed on top of Even.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave kudos or comment! 
> 
> I might continue this with what happens after this (AKA smut;)) ,let me know what you think!


End file.
